Marry Me?
by ObviouslyElementary
Summary: Bucky Barnes is invited for Anthony Stark's meet-your-future-companion ball. He doesn't want to marry Stark, so he stays in a corner, watching the party, until a very handsome prince comes by and asks him to dance. or Bucky and Steve are princes and they fuck because they can


Bucky arrived at the castle a little bit later than he should. The ball had been organized by the Stark family, just so their son, Anthony Stark, could finally choose his companion and get married already. Because of that, every prince and princess that weren't married were called to the castle, in hopes that he would finally choose someone and would stop being such a child.

Everybody knew about Stark's behavior, but Bucky didn't mind it that much. After all, his case was basically the same. He was a prince, the prince to the Barnes' kingdom, but didn't want to get married, not yet. His parents insisted, but never dared to actually do anything like a ball for him to choose his bride or groom. They knew that when the time came, he would find his perfect companion.

Because of that, he had no wants to go dance and be close to Stark himself. He didn't want to be chosen. So for the most of it, he stayed quiet, on a corner, drinking some wine and eating some food. The clothes he was wearing made him uncomfortable, and he couldn't let his hair loose, not in this kind of event. So, he just had to deal with a lot of things that he didn't like for his parents' sake. He didn't want to cause a bad impression after all.

After a while, the songs started, and some princes and princesses lined up to have a dance with Stark. He, gladly, accepted most of them, dancing one song with each person. Bucky watched that in amusement, until he saw someone coming closer and stopping right by his side.

The man was, well, big. He was more muscular than Bucky, but not in a way that made him look ugly. He was very handsome actually. He had blond hair, blue eyes, light skin, nice clothes… He was a prince for sure, but Bucky had never seen him or heard about him. Probably. Bucky wasn't that good with names.

"Weird, hun? All this party just so he can choose someone to marry" the mysterious prince said, looking at Bucky and giving him a light smile that almost made Bucky melt on the spot.

Bucky wanted him. A soon as possible. On a bed. Naked.

"Yes. Incredibly strange" Bucky agreed, sipping on his wine before continuing. "What is your name?"

"Rogers. Steven Rogers. But call me Steve" he said, before nodding at Bucky. "What about you?"

"Barnes. James Barnes. But call me Bucky" he said, and received that same strange look he did from everyone he said his name was James and his nickname was Bucky. "James Buchanan Barnes. That's why my nickname is Bucky"

"Oh…" Steve said slowly, before he smirked down at Bucky with another nod. "Bucky. Great nickname. So, Bucky. What are you doing here? You don't seem to be waiting for a dance with prince Tony"

"Prince Tony? Oh" he said, and then looked at Stark again. "No, not at all. I came because I was invited but… I don't want to marry him. He's just too…"

"I know" Steve said before Bucky could finish his sentence. "His father and mine are good friends. They wanted us to marry but… we are best friends. It would be like marrying a brother. So I just came because I wanted to see who he would choose" he said, and then looked at Bucky, up and down. "Are you looking for a companion?"

"No. I don't want to get married just yet" Bucky said, and then Steve put his drink down, before doing the same to Bucky's glass.

"Dance with me then. No attachments" he said, bowing to Bucky before offering his hand. With a light blush, Bucky took it, and the two of them walked to the dance floor. He could swear he saw Stark winking at Steve. The two stood in the middle of the hall before Steve put his hand on Bucky's waist and held his hand with the other. Bucky put his free hand on Steve's shoulder and the two started to move, slowly, at the rhythm of the music.

It had a nice pace. It wasn't fast or slow, it didn't make Bucky bored or made it difficult to accompany. It was perfect. And so was Steve. The blond's hands were firm, holding him close to his body, moving around and always staring deep into Bucky's eyes, as if he was trying to solve the mysteries to his soul. That made Bucky feel extremely uncomfortable and extremely turned on, which was a big, big problem. They had just met. What if Steve didn't want anything with him?

And then, Steve pulled their bodies together, and a smirk formed on his face that showed his intentions very, very clearly.

"My castle is very close by. What about you spend the night?"

Bucky stared at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded, holding Steve's clothes and pressing even closer.

"There isn't anything I want more than that at the moment"

"Then follow me"

They took around one hour to get to Steve's room, but when they finally did, they didn't wait a second. Steve pushed Bucky onto the bed just after he had pulled off the ribbon that held his hair up, before he started to remove his own clothes. Bucky did the same, taking his upper clothing first and then his pants, and throwing them away with no care in the world. Then, he removed his underwear only to look up and see Steve just as naked as he was. And if he wasn't every tales' prince charming.

The man was built, with a big chest, broad shoulders, packs and everything that came in the package. His short, blond hair was almost golden, just like the hairs on his happy trail leading to a big and thick and very hard dick. He had little to no hair anywhere else, but maybe it was because they were golden that Bucky couldn't see them. And his eyes… Now dark and filled with lust, was almost impossible to see the blue iris around the black pupils.

"You are beautiful" Steve muttered, breathlessly, but Bucky simply shook his head and sat up, staring at Steve as if he was a huge piece of meat, ready to be eaten.

"Shut up and fuck me already" he groaned out, and Steve didn't take two seconds to move closer to Bucky and push him down on the bed with his hand on the brunet's chest. Bucky went down with no fight, staring at Steve hungrily, while he spread Bucky's legs and kneeled between them.

"I don't have any oil, just so you know" he said, but Bucky honestly couldn't care less. The man could fuck him bare if he wanted. He wouldn't complain at all.

Then, Steve's mouth was on his and they were kissing like two wide animals on heat. Bucky groaned against Steve's mouth, moving his hands to the blond's back and scratching it down with no hesitation. He growled against Bucky's mouth and moved one hand to tug at the man's long hair, making him arch his back and moan deeply.

Steve pulled away with a light chuckle before starting to suck his fingers just so he wouldn't hurt Bucky that much. Buckym however, grabbed Steve's hand and put his fingers inside his own mouth, making the man stare at him with more lust than before. It didn't take long for the blond to pull his hand away and press one finger against Bucky's entrance, making him moan again and press down against it. "Dracu ' te rog – I m-mean please" Bucky gasped out, making Steve stop and stare at him. Damn it. Not now! I'm from Romania alright? I talk romanian sometimes, just ignore it!" With a chuckle, Steve nodded and pressed his finger inside Bucky again, making him groan and arch his back even more. That pain, that burn, was so delicious. He was so hard already. As the blond opened him up slowly, carefully, Bucky came undone, to the point of whining and moaning loudly as Steve pressed his third finger inside him. "I think you're ready" Steve said with a smirk, watching as Bucky moved and opened his legs even more at every movement he did with his fingers. The brunet looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, holding the sheets under him tightly. "Oh, you think?" he asked sarcastically, and with a chuckle, Steve pulled his fingers out and kissed Bucky before he could complain. He lined his dick up with the brunet's entrance and slowly pushed in, while kissing and biting Bucky's lips. Bucky let out a loud and clear moan while Steve groaned quietly against his mouth, their bodies sweaty and hot and pressing together as if they were one. After waiting for him to get used to it, Steve started to move his hips, pulling out and pressing in, slowly so it wouldn't hurt. Bucky himself could only moan and scratch down Steve's back once again, feeling his body warming up with the contact, his own dick rubbing between his and Steve's stomach. Soon enough, the blond fastened his pace, using his arms to stay upright while he bucked up into Bucky, while Bucky spread his legs and dig his nails onto Steve's back so he could go faster and harder. The two were moaning messes, Bucky leaking precum over his stomach and making it dirty and sticky. It didn't take very long for both of them to start breathing faster and then coming, Steve just slightly after Bucky. The two of them fell on the bed while breathing deep and hard, Steve pulling out and moving to lay besides Bucky so he wouldn't crush him with his weight. Then, the two of them looked at each other quietly, for a few seconds, before Bucky moved closer. "Do you want to marry me?" he asked, and while Steve was surprised, he only smirked and moved to his side to look better at Bucky. "I thought you didn't want to get married just yet" "I know but… I kind of need to get married soon before my parents make up a ball and make me end up with some bastard that wants to kill me just so he can have my kingdom" he said, and by Steve's smirk, he wasn't buying any of it. "You want to fuck again. Constantly" "Yes" Steve's smirk grew even more and he moved over Bucky, pressing their bodies together and making Bucky breathless. Then, he moved his head down and bit Bucky's earlobe. "We don't need to get married for that" And Bucky just wondered how the hell Stark had missed this one. 


End file.
